Caged
by Tai-SquallXyaoi
Summary: Squall is suicidal who can help SEIFER CAN!
1. Default Chapter

Squall sat doing nothing but watching his roommate try to beat his high score. "Seifer you're not going to get it..." "Shut up!" Squall sighed he shouldn't even have a roommate playing his favorite video game trying to beat his score it wasn't his fault if he was suicidal. "Leonhart... something wrong?" "Huh?" "Your sighing cost me a chance... I asked If somthing the matter?" "No nothing just bored..." "Okay... Die rat!" Squall stood up and got lionhart and laugh as Seifer fell into the mouse's hole he left. "No!!!! Hey where are you going?" "A place... in Timber..." "Want to come?" "Sure I'll go... Yeah... Squall why are you taking you gunblade?" "Um.... Monster fighting." "Yeah sure..." Seifer said. Seifer got he's trench coat and followed Squall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seifer's Pov Squall's changed. Yeah I know people change. He just changed more than normal... He's suicidal and he takes his gunblade everywhere I never let him leave the room past 10:00 without me with his gunblade. He must feel caged I would... I hate myself... hard on me hard on him.... I got that from a book... We go to timber to this really cool shop called unreal and unbelievable.... It's got cool black clothes which Squall gets he refuses to wear anything but black... You might ask what about his SeeD outfit doesn't have one... They fired him... Let me show you Flashback "I'm what!" "We're sorry Squally but you're a danger being suicidal." Rinoa said "You can still live here are live with Rinoa in timber..." Irvine said "Like I'll live with that witch..." Squall said. "Cid said if you chose to live here you must with a roommate and Rinoa took the job." "I don't want a roommate..." "Then you must leave.........." "I don't think he'll say with me at my house..." Rinoa said "Rinoa.... You have to be with him any way..." Selphie said. "No! He doesn't want to say with me let him kill himself then let everybody know! SQUALL'S IS SUICIDAL!" The end of flash back Squall has know friends well maybe me because of Rinoa and she only thought of her self people were scared he'll kill himself while with them and would they be the blame? I don't care I love Squall Leonhart! "Seifer?" He scared me and I came back to life. "Huh?" "You dazed out we're here..." "Okay." We were checking out some cool CD when Squall held up a Cd and frown it was the gang with their own Seed group. "Hey Squall!" We turned to see Selphie I took the Cd and looked at it. It didn't have Selphie on it. "Well we got rid of Squall they wanted to make a band but I said 'no' because I liked Squall as a crush and didn't want to crush his feelings." Squall's Pov "Liked me as a crush." I asked. Selphie blushed deep red. "Yeah." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seifer's point of view 'Mine!' I thought about Selphie liking Squall frowning about what Selphie was doing in an evil shop she hates black. Well after we got lunch and talked Squall leaded us back to Garden. I got that Mouse caught game out as He laid on the couch after taking off his shoes and socks. 


	2. New and improved and maybe farwell

Squall sat doing nothing but watching his roommate try to beat his high score. "Seifer you're not going to get it..." "Shut up!" Squall sighed he shouldn't even have a roommate playing his favorite video game trying to beat his score it wasn't his fault if he was suicidal. "Leonhart... something wrong?" "Huh?" "Your sighing cost me a chance... I asked If somthing the matter?" "No nothing just bored..." "Okay... Die rat!" Squall stood up and got lionhart and laugh as Seifer fell into the mouse's hole he left. "No!!!! Hey where are you going?" "A place... in Timber..." "Want to come?" "Sure I'll go... Yeah... Squall why are you taking you gunblade?" "Um.... Monster fighting." "Yeah sure..." Seifer said. Seifer got he's trench coat and followed Squall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seifer's Pov Squall's changed. Yeah I know people change. He just changed more than normal... He's suicidal and he takes his gunblade everywhere I never let him leave the room past 10:00 without me with his gunblade. He must feel caged I would... I hate myself... hard on me hard on him.... I got that from a book... We go to timber to this really cool shop called unreal and unbelievable.... It's got cool black clothes which Squall gets he refuses to wear anything but black... You might ask what about his SeeD outfit doesn't have one... They fired him... Let me show you Flashback "I'm what!" "We're sorry Squally but you're a danger being suicidal." Rinoa said "You can still live here are live with Rinoa in timber..." Irvine said "Like I'll live with that witch..." Squall said. "Cid said if you chose to live here you must with a roommate and Rinoa took the job." "I don't want a roommate..." "Then you must leave.........." "I don't think he'll say with me at my house..." Rinoa said "Rinoa.... You have to be with him any way..." Selphie said. "No! He doesn't want to say with me let him kill himself then let everybody know! SQUALL'S IS SUICIDAL!" The end of flash back Squall has know friends well maybe me because of Rinoa and she only thought of her self people were scared he'll kill himself while with them and would they be the blame? I don't care I love Squall Leonhart! "Seifer?" He scared me and I came back to life. "Huh?" "You dazed out we're here..." "Okay." We were checking out some cool CD when Squall held up a Cd and frown it was the gang with their own Seed group.  
"Hey Squall!" We turned to see Selphie I took the Cd and looked at it. It didn't have Selphie on it. "Well we got rid of Squall they wanted to make a band but I said 'no' because I liked Squall as a crush and didn't want to crush his feelings." Squall's Pov "Liked me as a crush." I asked.  
Selphie blushed deep red.  
"Yeah." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seifer's point of view 'Mine!' I thought about Selphie liking Squall frowning about what Selphie was doing in an evil shop she hates black. Well after we got lunch and talked Squall leaded us back to Garden. I got that Mouse caught game out as He lay on the couch.  
  
Sorry I had no new ideas so I made this chapter over. I hope it's better than last time. Which were half worked on. My older sister said it sucked so what the heck I'll right it over *Sigh* I'm thinking about leaving this site! I'll read the stories just not right any. *Glares at people who celebrate* WHO EVER CELEBRATES ME NOT WRITING ANYMORE ARE JERKS LIKE THIS DUDE WHO THINKS I LIKE HIM! 


End file.
